


Big Brother: The Second Generation Season 1

by derpistooderpy



Category: Big Brother - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derpistooderpy/pseuds/derpistooderpy





	Big Brother: The Second Generation Season 1

It felt like 10 months since I auditioned for the new Big Brother, even though it had only been a day.

I was such a big fan of the show, and I watched every season!

I would do anything to be on it.

When I heard they were rebooting it, I knew I had to audition.

All though it was basically BB21… it was called Big Brother: The Second Generation Season 1.

I felt weird.

I knew I wasn't going to get on the show.

But I still hoped for it.

It was Saturday.

I decided to throw a party with my friends, who were fans of Big Brother.

A BB21 celebration party…. I guess.

I held it at my house, which had a ball pit and a bouncy house for my kids to enjoy.

We watched Big Brother all the time, and we also created Otev in our house.

I was so happy to have such a loving family.

There was only one problem….

The school that I worked at was starting to lose money… and couldn't pay me as often.

I had less food for my family.

I started getting tons of anxiety, and I didn't know what to do.

Everyone started arriving one by one.

I welcomed them in, one by one.

“Hello!” I said.

“Hi!” I said.

“Hey there!” I said.

It was like that for 30 minutes.

There were 18 kids at the party.

“Mm..” I said, looking at them all. “Why don't we play in the ball pit?” I smiled.

“Yee!” yelled the youngest one.

“Sure.” said a boy, who was maybe about 10.

We walked down into the basement, where the ball pit was, and the parents came to watch.

I jumped in, and helped the kids get in.

We started bouncing around, and throwing balls at each other.

Until I felt something at the bottom of the pool of balls.

“Huh?” I exclaimed.

I dove down.

I was worried, as my teeth chattered.

I slowly picked it up.

What is this?

I brought it up.

What I saw was unexplainable.

It was a Big Brother key that said “WILLIAM” on it.

I screamed, and all the parents laughed.

I saw the camera.

I smiled. “I'm going on Big Brother!!!” 

I was so happy.

I couldn't believe it.

I was going on my favorite show in the whole entire world.

I had to leave my family, but when I come back I'll have 500,000 dollars to buy them things!

“You have an hour to pack.” the youngest girl said.

“1 hour?!” I exclaimed.

It was amazing.

I was asked to film a video about my life.

The first scene I filmed was in my living room. 

“Hi, I'm William, some people address me as Willy, I'm a teacher. I have 3 kids, and a loving wife.” I said.

I moved to the family room, and pretended to play a board game with my family.

“However… the school I was working at started to lose money. It was a hard time for my family. We had less to do and eat.”  
I frowned.

“But now that I'm going to Big Brother, I'll have enough money to buy things, cause I'm gonna win!” I exclaimed.

I did a jump into the ball pit.

“I bought things for my kids to play in… thank god…. because if I didn't they would be jumping on me right now, being the energetic kids that they are.”

I walked upstairs to my room.

“Welp, time to pack!” I yelled.

I started packing all my things for the show.

It was over.

My hour was over.

It was time to leave, for possibly many months.

Depending on how well I do…

I hopped in the car.

“Byeee!” I yelled to everyone.

As the car drove off, I looked down at the floor.


End file.
